


For Your Entertainment

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: To Saïx, precicely three things matter: Getting his work done, being reliable, putting up with Xigbar for a good fuck and nothing more - no non-existent feelings attached. Sadly, what matters to Saïx and what matters to Xigbar are different things ...





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Art/fic trade with [Saixbosom ](https://twitter.com/saixbosom) Please check out [ this soft Isa/Braig he drew for me in return! ](https://twitter.com/saixbosom/status/1137715436588417025)
> 
>  
> 
> *additional note: This fic features a trans male character and frequently uses the word clit.

The sound of his boots echoes on the polished floor of the corridors of the castle. His steps lead him to the common room almost by themselves.  
  
Unfortunately only almost.  
  
The last night had been endlessly long, and today, every step is one too many. He knows people who would abandon their post and skip work because of less, but well ... Saïx has always been one of those faithful, reliable people who have been entrusted with unpleasant tasks. Even though most unpleasant tasks are also the most important - strangely enough there is almost always an overlap, almost as if most people don't want to know anything about responsibility - it is often tiring to be caught between two stools. In the figurative sense at least.  
  
Because of course he knows that the Superior's desires far exceed his own and those of his involuntary colleagues in terms of importance and urgency. And yet sometimes he wishes for days when he could simply take care of his own tasks without having to listen to the frustrating whining of others who are either too lazy, too tired, too stupid or plainly too disinterested in their common goal to accomplish their tasks.  
  
Sometimes it costs him every spark of his self-control not to lose his composure. Sometimes he wonders if they do it intentionally - to irritate the berserker, like a little child pulling a rabid dog's tail and then wondering when the animal loses its nerve and snaps with sharp teeth and strong jaws.  
  
It is this kind of day that robs him of sleep. Not because he rolls around restlessly in his bed, doesn't close an eye, because he can't handle the fact that someone else has dared to question his authority, his position. Not because it burdens him that he is not liked.  
  
_Why should I be interested in that_? he always asks himself, even if the place in his chest where his heart once was feels infinitely heavy, heavy and full of emptiness. Why should he be interested? He doesn't have the heart to feel sadness.  
  
But just because he cannot feel emotions it doesn't mean that he no longer feels anything physically.  
  
That's why on days like these he goes to visit Xigbar as soon as he can, as soon as the others have retired to do their ridiculous leisure activities, of which Saïx is sure that at least half their time is wasted complaining about him. Instead, yes, he spends his time smarter, more liberating.  
  
They don't exchange pleasantries, they don't think much of each other. If Saïx could still feel, he would almost say that he had always hated him, even back then, when he was nothing more than a stupid, curious boy and Xigbar a man whose main goal in life was to make things difficult for him.  
  
But there is one thing, he has to admit, in which Xigbar is good, better than anyone with whom Saïx has dealt before. This thing is the reason for his fatigue, his internal exhaustion.  
  
With a soft sigh, he turns into the passage leading to the common room. After all, he wouldn't have to see Xigbar today, wouldn't have to bear his pretentious, presumptuous grin. Xigbar wrongly got the impression that them spending certain nights together somehow puts him above Saïx, and that Saïx, due to his anatomical conditions, plays - in Xigbar's eyes - maybe not a passive part, but - which is obvious at least for Xigbar - definitely an 'inferior' one.  
  
Nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
If at all, they use each other, even if Saïx thinks so with a lot of benevolence. Actually, he uses Xigbar. Not the other way around. Never the other way around.  
  
And yet he is glad that this miserable nuisance has his day off today. It's always bad to meet him in the morning after their nightly meetings when he looks at Saïx cheerfully, his lips split into a broad grin, his intact eye full of greed and mockery.  
  
Not that Saïx is ashamed of what they do to each other at night. He just enjoys it when he doesn't always have to hear the hoarse laughter, the dark voice that loves to hear itself talk and then always says unnecessary things like-  
  
"Yo, Seven!"  
  
Yeah, like that, for instance.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Saïx freezes in the middle of his movement and then sighs deeply, continuing his steps without slowing down. "Why are you following me? Aren't you supposed to be in some filthy tavern in some forsaken world, losing your brain to alcohol and humouring the inhabitants with your pseudo-heroic made-up stories?"  
  
He can't see it, but he knows that Xigbar behind him shrugs his shoulders seemingly nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal to be indirectly called an alcoholic. As if everything Saïx says or does or thinks is just one big joke.  
  
Maybe for him it is ...  
  
For a while they both remain silent, and if it weren't for the sound of the footsteps behind him, Saïx would have almost believed that Xigbar had lost interest in following him, 'delighting' him with his presence. Then, with a blatant smile in his voice, he says: "I like watching people work when I don't have to."  
  
"That is nice for you, I guess everybody needs a hobby, as insignificant as it might be."  
  
"Oh wow, burn." Xigbar laughs behind him, and Saïx would wish to be able to pretend that the noise doesn't cause him to shiver. "Someone got out of bed on the wrong side, eh?"  
  
Saïx doesn't pay him any more attention, but finally arrives in the common room, which, as almost suspected, is still disappointingly empty. No one there who could wait to be provided with new missions. Nobody - literally. He clamps his fingers tighter around the clipboard he carries with him and sighs internally, getting ready for another day of discussion and attempted stagnation when the others waste their time again complaining to him instead of realizing that they could be back by the time they're wasting arguing if they just finally did their job.  
  
Suddenly Xigbar's face pops up in front of his own, barely a hair's breadth away - Saïx flinches, instinctively takes a step back and immediately curses himself for it. If Xigbar has noticed, he's not showing it. Instead, he looks Saïx up and down and finally raises an eyebrow. The predictable grin appears on his lips as if at the push of a button. "Had a rough night?"  
  
Saïx clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth. Then he opens his mouth to spit a hateful replay, something to say in his defense, because of course it was a long, sleepless night and-  
  
_Beads of sweat are dripping from his forehead and down onto the white pillow he pressed his face into. His fingers keep twitching, clawing uselessly at the sheets whenever Xigbar slams into him, every time so deep that he sees stars in front of his widened eyes. His overheated body is forced into the covers with every stroke, his breath goes flat and fast, hoarse choppy wheezing escaping his lips. Xigbar's cock fills him so much that he can no longer think, only feel ... feel his blood rushing in his ears - and how wet he is for him, how helplessly wet and hot and so willing that they both must have noticed it, and how his entranced gaze stares out of the window with Kingdom Hearts' light dazzling him, robbing him of his last clear thoughts._  
  
\- Admittedly, Xigbar isn't completely without blame for that, and yet this hypocritical, unneeded kind of question nearly makes him livid again. He breathes deeply to delay an answer for another fraction of a second, to buy himself a little more time, because he knows himself that it would be music to Xigbar's ears if Saïx stuttered or stammered or - never! - expressed weakness. He would enjoy it without letting it go and he would rub his nose in it, whisper his failings quietly into his ear whenever Saïx expects it the least.  
  
But of course only until Saïx would remind him again that he could just hand out just as well as take it.  
  
_The smell of blood and sex hangs heavy in the air, almost smothering, suffocating. His fingernails are digging into Xigbar's wrists, sharp claws into soft, yielding flesh as he pushes Xigbar's hands above his head into the pillow while riding him. His insides are tight and hot around his dick, twitching with every single one of his movements, no longer guided by reason, merely by instinct. The metallic taste in his mouth blends with the pitiful, broken whimper that comes over Xigbar's lips. Because Saïx fucks just like he fights: hard and without mercy._  
  
"I could ask you the same," he finally says with a self-satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
Xigbar scoffs and rolls his remaining eye, and Saïx takes this as his cue to roughly grab him by the shoulder just at that right spot, the one where his teeth nipped and bit and sank into his flesh the night before. When Xigbar winces, he shoves him aside to step past him and further into the room.  
  
To his dismay, Xigbar follows him, as if there weren't any other people in this castle he could pester. With a satisfied sound he lets himself fall onto the sofa and puts his feet on the backrest, crossing his legs at the ankles. "So. Anyway." He stretches out a little, obviously making himself at ease so comfortably that Saïx assumes that he won't move more than necessary in the next few hours. Unfortunately, this also includes the fact that he won't leave the room, at least not voluntarily. "Isn't it fucking boring to stand there handing out missions?"  
  
Saïx sighs and shakes his head slowly, as if Xigbar were a small, stupid boy to whom one really has to explain everything as simply as possible. It's not important if he's bored or not. It's not important what he would rather do. The only thing that's important is his work, his task. Sometimes he asks himself why this is so difficult for people like Xigbar to understand ... "I tend to my tasks, like you should do with yours."  
  
Xigbar just gives a little shrug with his hands, one of his sweeping gestures, of which he has more than enough in stock. "Oh, yeah, for the greater good, yadda yadda. I just mean ..." He turns his gaze to Saïx, examines him extensively, scrutinizing him under his gaze, before he turns his lips into a narrow, arrogant grin. "When was the last time that your pretty ass got some action? Other action than sitting on my dick, of course."  
  
"You're disgusting," Saïx says, and takes a look out of the corner of his eye at the entrance to the room, fearing that someone might hear them. But there's nobody there, and that's a good thing. Hopefully, Saïx thinks, Xigbar will stop this nonsense before the others show up.  
  
Now Xigbar clicks his tongue and shrugs his shoulders, "I'm bored," he corrects.  
  
"Didn't you just say you had fun watching me work?"  
  
Xigbar crosses his hands behind his head. "You're not working. Also, I very much prefer watching you squirm."  
  
Saïx has a lot of thoughts to say about this, a lot of answers ready to give. He wants to make it clear to him that the conversation is over and that he should leave.  
  
They are not supposed to talk about what they do to each other at night. Not so openly where anyone who happens to be nearby can hear them.  
  
That had been one of Saïx's conditions from the beginning. Not because this kind of physical relationship with each other violates any rule, that's not it. The superior doesn't care who does or doesn't do what with whom.  
  
But Saïx ... Saïx is not indifferent. He doesn't want others to be able to look down on him, to talk about him behind his back and speculate about who he's spreading his legs for, instead of taking a good look at themselves and doing what they exist for. In this case it's not even directly about Xigbar: No matter who he would have shared the bed with, he would have demanded them to stay silent about these matter ... too bad that he chose Xigbar, the one who has the loudest mouth of them all ...  
  
So he grinds his teeth and opens his mouth. And then freezes, eyes widening and jaw hanging open, when suddenly, unexpectedly, something touches his back, carefully stroking it.  
  
Hastily he takes a look over his shoulder, but there is nothing, absolutely nothing or nobody there, and already he wants to tell himself that he only imagined it ... when he suddenly feels the all too familiar pressure of a hand lying between his legs.  
  
His muscles tense up and he stares at Xigbar to find out if he has anything to do with it. And indeed ... although he doesn't move, although apparently nothing happens, Xigbar has the biggest shit-eating grin on his lips.  
  
Right then and there, it becomes clear to Saïx: A portal. He has opened a damn portal and pushed his gloved hand through it. In the middle of the common room! Where everyone can see them! Only because he wants to get on Saïx's nerves!  
  
_"Don't you dare!"_ he growls at him and then flinches. That was the stupidest thing he could have said, because Xigbar always dares, always tries to push the limits of how far he can go with Saïx, how long it might take until Saïx rips his stupid head off.  
  
Hastily he takes a step back, out of reach of the portal, almost hoping that Xigbar wouldn't dare to conjure a new one, but just a moment later the pushy fingers are back, this time already in his pants, an unyielding thumb rubbing his clit while one of Xigbar's fingers teases his entrance through the fabric of his shorts, making Saïx shiver and bite his lower lip.  
  
"You're always so tense," Xigbar says in what almost sounds like warmth and tenderness. But they both know better. "You really need an outlet."  
  
Obviously the outlet that he has in mind seems to be this, because the fingers disappear for a moment, only to reappear immediately between his legs, this time directly on his skin, without the protective fabric in between. Xigbar spreads his lips with two fingers, teasing his hole with a third, his palm grinding against Saïx's clit.  
  
Saïx gasps and grits his teeth, grabbing at the hand between his legs, holding it in a firm grip, which only pushes it closer in return. His other hand clutches the clipboard to his body so tightly that it might break between his fingers. "This is not an outlet", he growls between grittet teeth. "This is a nuisance."  
  
Xigbar laughs quietly and shakes his head. "Come on, Seven. Come with me on my next mission. It'll be fun."  
  
"If I say yes, will you stop doing this nonsense?"  
  
Xigbar smiles again and presses his fingertip against him, almost inside. "Would you really make it this easy for me?"  
  
Saïx bites his lower lip, breathes deeply, as best he can with the prospect of being fingered in the middle of the day and in the middle of the common room. A shiver runs over his spine. They know each other, know how far they can go, how far they can push each other.  
  
If Saïx really wanted it, really asked him for it, Xigbar would stop.  
  
Would Saïx really give him the higher ground by asking him for it?  
  
He scoffs quietly and arrogantly raises his chin, straightens his shoulders to full height, to look down at Xigbar from above. "You wish."  
  
Xigbar bares his teeth in a grin. His way of saying "Challenge accepted" - one of his less disturbing habits, because the less he talks, the better it is. The less he can spout cryptic nonsene to Saïx, nonsense of which nobody knows what he even means by it, and -  
  
Saïx's thoughts are suddenly interrupted, for two gloved fingers shove themselves deep into him without warning. He gasps hoarsely from the short, sudden bust of pain that he always experiences when Xigbar spreads him open too fast, too wide; the lingering, almost pleasant burn that shows him that at least the physical feelings are still present without any problems.  
  
"Always so tight for me," Xigbar practically purrs, a sound that makes Saïx's knees buckle in anticipation.  
  
He feels like a dog trained to anticipate the verbal, physical cues that promise a reward. Feels like all that's holding him upright are those fingers inside of him, that palm that keeps rubbing over his clit.  
  
He doesn't grant Xigbar an answer, although he is uncertain whether that is because Xigbar's vulgar and plump remarks aren't deserving of a response or because he cannot find the breath to talk, not when those fingers touch his most intimate places like _that_ , when they curl inside him, when they move and tease him without mercy.  
  
As if from a distance, he hears someone whimpering softly, and only after a few fractions of a second does he realize that it was him. His face grows hot in shame.  
  
Xigbar laughs and stops moving his finger, now they merely rest inside him, fingertips threateningly close to that one spot that always manages to make him see stars in front of his eyes. "So," he drawls and licks his lips. "About that mission ... "  
  
"What?" Saïx gasps in disbelief and bites his lower lip, feels his sharp teeth scrape his delicate skin. A single drop of sweat forms at the back of his neck, trickling over his skin.  
  
"I really meant it," Xigbar says nonchalantly, either oblivious to Saïx's impatience or secretly revelling in it. "It would be fun. You could do your berserker thing, I could suck their blood from your fingers, and you could ride my face." He flashes another toothy grin. "I know you're into that."  
  
_He hardly believes that there are moments in his life he could enjoy more than these: his weight on Xigbar's face to take his breath away, grinding against his lips and nose and tongue, sharp claws digging in his hair and pulling him closer, closer until he is finally coming with a roar, completely sated and spent._  
  
_With a breathless sigh he lets himself fall bonelessly beside him, one leg angled to his body, one stretched out leisurely. when he turns his head a little to the side, he can see how hard Xigbar's cock is, red and angry and so upright like Xigbar himself never would be. He would only have to open his mouth to taste it, to feel how much Xigbar wants and needs it, hi, everything._  
  
_Instead, he just smiles complacently because he knows that it will only take a few moments until Xigbar is on top of him, digging his fingernails into his thighs and pushing his thick, hard dick into him until it makes them both scream again, just so he can keep holding Saïx down afterwards to spread his legs wide, licking his own seed out of him._  
  
"You're gushing just thinking about it," Xigbar purrs, his remaining eye dark with need and his fingers amply moving in and out of him in a lazy, maddening pace.  
  
"H-how would you know?" Saïx inquires, voice a little less stable than he would have liked, breath going too fast, too shallow. He is close. He hates that they both know it. "You're wearing gloves."  
  
"Oh, I know you well enough," is all the answer he receives. The worst thing about this is ... that Xigbar is actually right, actually telling the truth for once.  
  
Saïx can feel how wet he is against the gloved fingers. His clit is hard and sensitive to every single of Xigbar's touches, his body yearning to be fucked in earnest. Every time Xigbar penetrates him again, every time he crooks his fingers just _so_ , his hips move a little on their own, stuttering against a presence that cannot be seen, only felt.  
  
There is a word, one small word lingering on the back of his throath, one that would be so very easy to say. One that would end all this teasing. One that would make Xigbar bend him over the nearest table and take him until he screams and roars in want until his orgasm washes over him like a clashing wave and he is left shivering and shaking, but also totally and utterly spent and exhausted in his bliss.  
  
One word.  
  
One that would put him at a disadvantage in their little power play, their game of mind and body. One that would shatter his pride for the next few weeks. ... would it be worth it?  
  
Xigbar brushes a thumb over his clit, and Saïx decides that yes, sure, of course, it would very much be worth it. He opens his mouth in a wanton, pleading gasp and-  
  
And then Xigbar removes his fingers entirely.  
  
A confused and frustrated sound escapes his lips, his eyes widen in surprise and anger and the fleeting _feeling_ of betrayal. Then he sees the look on Xigbar's face, not one of smug arrogance, but one of pure and utter annoyance.  
  
A second later Saïx understand the reason for it: Footsteps approaching. Voices. Axel.  
  
Saïx grits his teeth and tries to fix his posture by shakily running a hand through his hair and straightening his back while feverishly trying to ignore his throbbing clit brushing against the tight, wet fabric of his shorts and sending shivers up his spine.  
  
"About time one of you thinks about doing their job," he growls as Axel - and the boy, Thirteen, the one supposed to save them all, who strangely hasn't done any saving yet - enter the room.  
  
Axel rolls his eyes and nudges Roxas's shoulder. "Told you he's grumpy in the mornings. But then," he continues with mock thoughtfulness, "he's also grumpy in the evenings, so it really doesn't matter."  
  
"You do know I can hear you?" Saïx tells him coolly, wishing for nothing more than for the permission to snap his neck. It's bad enough that they have grown distant in the last few years, and it's even worse that the days that used to be filled with laughter and smiles are now all about throwing hateful glares at each other and expressing their displeasure with words, and of course it's all Axels' fault anyway, but the worst thing is that they had to show up right now, when Saïx is actually busy with much more important things than Axel's pathetic attempts to listen to an insult.  
  
"Yeah, well, _duh_ ," Axel says now, absolutely proving Saïx's point. "That's what happens when you say words out loud, Saïx! Can you believe that," he continues, turning his head to Roxas. "So much for him being a smart guy, huh?"  
  
"Well, I, uh", says Roxas as helpfully as you can expect from someone who has been a nobody for three and a half days, and who therefore lacks any form of memory and social etiquette.  
  
... that's probably why Axel gets along so well with him.  
  
Saïx opens his mouth to tell him what he thinks of him, but he doesn't even get that far because:  
  
"Are you two love birds finally done?"  
  
Saïx deliberately doesn't turn his head to him, but he can hear the well-hidden impatience in his voice. With his lips aching, he continues to stare silently at Axel, who now slowly turns to Xigbar.  
  
"Oh, hey! Didn't see you there ..." Then Axel's eyebrows twitch a little. "... hey, uh, you okay, Xigbar? Your hand's all wet."  
  
Saïx's head jerks up a bit, and with silent horror he has to watch Xigbar looking at the fingers of his right hand in mock surprise. Saïx's fluids form wet strings between his fingers. His clit throbs, his insides yearn for another touch of those hands.  
  
"Huh," makes Xigbar and finally grins wide, wiggling his hand a little. "Guess I stuck my hand into something nasty."  
  
"Gross, man." Axel pulls a face and turns back to Saïx. "So, anyway. Mission. We're here for one."  
  
At first Saïx doesn't hear him at all, because his gaze is too focused on Xigbar keeping eye contact with him while verly slowly licking his fluids from the black, shiny leather of his glove, pink tongue an almost startling contrast to his white teeth, to the black leather.  
  
"Hey, earth to Saïx?"  
  
He flinches. "What? Ah, yes. There you go." He doesn't bother to see what mission he's giving them. He simply takes the top sheet of his clipboard and shoves it into his hand.  
  
It doesn't seem to be anything particularly _fun_ because Axel skims the words and then sighs theatrically, mumbles a few frustrated words and puts a hand on Roxas's shoulder as he creates a portal.  
  
As soon as they have disappeared into it, as soon as it has closed behind them, Xigbar is with him, so close that he can feel his hot breath on his skin.  
  
Immediately, he jams three finger inside him, and Saïx groans at the sudden intrusion, eyes wide and breath hitching in his throat. Without thinking, he lets go of the clipboard that falls to the floor with a metallic noise and he buries his fingers in Xigbar's collar, clinging to him in a desperate attempt not to lose his balance.  
  
Xigbar chuckles in his ear, a low sound that makes Saïx whimper and grind against him. "Good," Xigbar whispers, only for him to hear. "What a good boy."  
  
"Shut up!" he growls from between gritted teeth, and then yelps again when the fingers inside him pick up their speed, thrusting in and out, for Xigbar has obviously, finally - thankfully! - gotten bored of teasing him and now intends for him to come as quickly as possible, with the way he fucks him in earnest while rubbing his own hard, clothed dick against Saïx's leg like an overexcited human puppy humping his master.  
  
Saïx tries to bark a laugh, one that quickly turns into a scream as the agonizing waves of pleasure finally rush over him as if trying to blank his mind and drown his thoughts until there is nothing else in his world except for the thick smell of Xigbar's sweat and arousal in his nose, and with a last twitch of his insides, he lets himself fall forward against Xigbar's chest, riding on the aftermath of all of it, completely spent and calm and at peace with himself and his existence.  
  
Sadly, Xigbar won't even let him have this short moment of bliss.  
  
He grabs a fistful of Saïx's hair and pulls him close into a bruising kiss, teeth and tongue clashing against each other, and then releases him only long enough only to shove him back onto the sofa.  
  
Saïx makes a confused noise, but then finds his lips curving up into a small, quiet sneer as Xigbar climbs on top of him and between his spread legs.  
  
Xigbar buries his nose in the crook of Saïx's neck, breathing heavily as he grinds his clothed dick against Saïx's overstimulated hole, his still throbbing clit.  
  
"Well, who's the good boy now?" Saïx rasps, grinding against him. He laughs when Xigbar doesn't manage to stifle a moan, and wraps his legs around his hips to pull him closer to him, denying him every chance to escape.  
  
Not that Xigbar would want that now.  
  
He comes into his pants like a virgin on his first date, and it's Saïx, Saïx alone that manages to get him to this point.  
  
It's a breathtaking knowledge.  
  
It gets Saïx off a second time, just in the very same moment where Xigbar lets out a shuddering breath against his skin and goes limp on top of him, a dead, useless weight.  
  
He can feel the damp patches between their bodies. With a sigh, he pats Xigbar's shoulder a little, gazing at him out of the corners of his eyes, at the dumb wide grin on his face, at his half-lidded remaining eye. Then he lets his head fall back against the armrest of the sofa and sighs again. "Well," he says to nobody in particular, "that could have ended up much worse. It's still no excuse for your inappropriate behaviour."  
  
"Shut up, you're ruining the mood." Xigbar yawns quietly and, to Saïx's annoyance, makes himself comfortable on top of him.  
  
Saïx rolls his eyes. He catches a glimpse of Xigbar's right hand, of his sticky fingers shimmering with wet liquid, and shivers a little. "You truly are a nasty man, aren't you?"  
  
"Always trying my best." Xigbar shrugs and raises his head just enough to look Saïx in the eye for long enough that it makes Saïx almost uncomfortable, but then he shrugs again and just nestles his face back in the crook of Saïx's neck.  
  
Saïx sighs into the emptiness of the room. "Fine," he says. "Fine. You can stay like this for a few minutes."  
  
But Xigbar, like the old and useless idiot he is, has already fallen asleep.  
  
_Maybe_ , Saïx thinks, but never would say it out loud, maybe it really could have been worse. And maybe, but just maybe, he will join Xigbar on his damn mission.  
  
Who knows? It could even really be fun ...


End file.
